


The General and the Nerd

by Laniki



Series: The Winn and Sam Chronicles [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laniki/pseuds/Laniki
Summary: Winn is asked to help General Schott while the general stays on Earth 38. How will Sam deal with a man who has her husband's face, but is not him? This is a short story with spoilers for Crisis on Earth X episodes. No adventure here, but drama and personality studies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Winn and Sam stories. If you haven't read them yet, please do so. Sorry this first part is short, but I needed to set it up.

Prologue

“Nazis?” Winn asked. “You were fighting Nazis? That’s awesome!”

“It wasn’t awesome when Nazi Kara wanted to cut out our Kara’s heart.” Alex said.

They were all together, listening as Kara and Alex recounted their adventure on Earth X.

“No, that part sucks, but hey, a chance to kill Nazis is cool.”

“I have to say, I didn’t mind gunning them down. But there was a point when I wasn’t sure if we’d make it.” Alex said.

“And dealing with my Nazi self wasn’t any fun either.” Kara added.

“Yeah, yeah, but still Nazis.” Winn was insistent.

Kara and Alex looked at each other and Kara said, “Do you want to tell him?”

“I guess I should.” Alex said.

“Tell me what?”

Alex bit her lip, then said, “I met your Earth X counterpart.”

“You did? Oh, wait, please don’t tell me I’m a Nazi over there. Because if so, I think I’ll have to breach over and kill myself. So to speak.”

“You’re not a Nazi.” Kara said.

“Actually, you’re the leader of the resistance.” Alex told him. “They referred to you as General Schott.”

Winn sat up. “General? I think I like that. I think I should be called General at the DEO.”

“No.” Kara, Alex and J’onn said in unison.

“Also, you had a beard.” Alex added.

“A beard?” Sam asked, suddenly very interested. Everyone looked at her. “I just wondered how it looked.”

“A little odd, but not bad.”

“I bet it was hot.” Sam said in a whisper.

Winn gave her a look, then turned back to Alex. “What was General Schott like?”

“Very determined to save his people, very driven. His soldiers seemed to respect him. Or maybe fear him.”

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Winn said. “A badass who keeps the troops in check and gets the job done.”

Kara rolled her eyes, but Alex looked at him and said, “Winn, General Schott was not a nice man. I begged him to give us time to save Kara and he refused me.”

“Well, he didn’t know her and he had a job to do.”

“He was a cold, lonely man. He had troops working with him, but he had no friends. No one he cared about. Maybe it was the place or the job he was doing, but he seemed so alone.”’

Winn thought about that, then looked around the room at all the people he cared about. “Okay, maybe General Schott isn’t such a good idea. I don’t think I could live like that.”

“I know you couldn’t.” Kara said.

But putting General Schott aside was not as easy as they thought.


	2. Chapter 1

Winn got a message from J’onn: Mr. Schott, please come to the conference room.

With a little confusion, he left his console and went to the conference room they usually used. In it, he found, besides J’onn, Kara and Alex, a tall, slim man he did not recognize.

“Thank you for coming, Mr. Schott.” J’onn said.

“What’s going on?” he asked, eyeing the stranger who was staring at him.

Kara spoke, “Winn, this is Ray. He’s from Earth 1, but he’s been living and working on Earth X.”

“With General Schott.” Ray said.

Ah Winn thought, no wonder he’s staring at me.

“He has a favor to ask you.”

“Which you are under no obligation to do.” J’onn said sternly.

Winn glanced between his friends, then asked. “What’s the favor?”

Ray spoke. “General Schott, the leader of the Freedom Fighters, has contracted a disease. It’s rare, but curable. But it’s going to require several weeks of treatment. During that time he’s not going to be able to do his work as our leader. We’re at a crucial moment. Killing the Fuhrer and his wife helped, but there are others eager to take his place. We need to keep hitting them hard.

“But without the general there, our people will lose focus. Mr. Schott, we need you to be the general for a few weeks.”

“What? I’m not a general. I don’t know anything about leading the resistance. I’m a tech guy. A nerd.”

“You wouldn’t have to do anything but be present. Leo and I know the plans. We’ve worked closely with General Schott and he’s laying out a plan for the next part of our campaign.”

“Winn, Leo and Ray helped to save my life.” Kara told him.

“That still doesn’t obligate him to do this.” J’onn repeated.

“He won’t get the treatment if you don’t.” Ray said. “He won’t leave the mission. And he’ll probably die.”

“That’s not fair.” Alex said. “It’s wrong to lay that kind of guilt on him.”

“Winn, what are you thinking?” Kara asked.

“I don’t know. But I think my wife should be here. This affects her too.”

Alex quickly texted Sam, who entered the room a few seconds later.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, going to Winn.

“This is your wife?” Ray asked.

“Yes, why?”

He shook his head. “Nothing.”

Kara and Alex brought Sam up to speed on Ray’s proposal. She spoke to Winn. “Do you want to do this?”

“I’m not sure. That’s why I wanted your input.’

She looked at Ray. “How dangerous is it for him?”

“I can’t say there’s no danger, but the general spends most of his time at command, directing everyone. I don’t foresee any instances where he would be required to fight. And I would be right beside him throughout this.”

Sam nodded. “Would you mind leaving the room? I think we should talk about this without you.”

Ray hesitated, then left.

“I repeat,” J’onn said, “You are under no obligation to do this.”

“Why don’t you want him to go?” Sam asked.

“He’s my agent. While their cause may be noble, he belongs to this world, not that one. And the man he’d be helping was not willing to help Supergirl.”

“He did, ultimately.” Kara said.

“No, Ray did. He convinced the general to give us an hour. But General Schott launched the weapon before the hour was up.” Alex told her.

“Okay, so Ray did. It’s Ray who’s asking for our help.”

Winn watched this exchange, but Sam watched him.

“Honey, what are you thinking?”

He took a deep breath. “I realize I may sound like a power hungry idiot, but there’s something satisfying about the thought of killing Nazis. And about being in charge of that.

“And I know I don’t have to, but Ray did help save Kara and I do owe him for that. Cutting out my best friend’s heart would not have been good.”

“So…?” Kara asked.

“So, my final thing, Sam, are you okay with me doing this?”

“Winn, you’re a grown man. I’m your wife, not your parent. If you need to do this, I support you.”

He nodded. “So, yes, I’ll do it.”

Alex went out and brought Ray back into the room.

“My answer is yes.” Winn told him.

“Thank you!”

J’onn spoke up. “I have some conditions. One, you are beside him protecting him the entire time.”

Ray nodded.

“Two, General Schott spends his convalescence here.”

“Why?” Ray asked.

“I want to keep track of his progress and to be sure nothing is amiss.”

“I told you—“

“Humor me. Because I will not allow my man to do this unless you do.”

“Fine.” Ray said, then to Winn, “How quickly can you grow a beard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are reading out there! Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three days later, sporting a close cut beard, Winn waited for Ray to bring General Schott to Earth 38. He wanted to meet the man before he assumed his identity on Earth X.

Alex was beside him. She was to administer the general’s treatment and keep him in check. J’onn was also there to monitor the situation.

The breach opened and a man walked out.

It was a strange and eerie experience to look at your face on someone else’s body. He supposed identical twins dealt with that, but they grew up with it.

Before he could speak, General Schott said, “So you’re the one who’s going to take my place.”

“Yeah, I’ll try not to screw anything up.” Winn said with a nervous laugh.

“If you do, people will die. It’s not a joke.”

“I know. I just want to help.”

General Schott looked away, then back at him. “Look, I was against this plan, but Ray seems to think it’s necessary. So I am not going to be thankful to you, I’m not going to be your buddy. But if you do screw anything up, I will kill you. Doesn’t matter if you have my face.”

“You’re welcome.” Winn muttered under his breath.

J’onn looked at General Schott sternly. “If you don’t want Mr. Schott to do this, we can suspend it immediately. No death threats are needed.

The two men glared at each other, neither backing down for several seconds, two leaders accustomed to getting their people to obey. But J’onn had more than three hundred years experience at being stern and finally the general looked away.

“Fine. Ray is probably right.” He said.

J’onn said, “Winn is going to your world and Ray is supposed to be with him all the time, but just in case he is in a situation where he has to prove that he’s you, give him something that will prove it to anyone questioning.”

General Schott stared at them, then blew out a breath and said, “My father was a Nazi. My mom hated it and secretly worked for the resistance. He found out and he killed her. It wasn’t a crime as far as his people thought. But it was to me. So I killed him. Then I ran away and joined the Freedom Fighters. I was fourteen.

“Only a few people know that. But the few that do will believe you’re me if you tell them. Since that’s the only personal information anyone has about me, that’ll work.”

Winn nodded. “Okay, thanks.”

General Schott smirked, “I suppose you had a perfect, happy childhood here.”

“Not quite. But I’m not telling you about it now. Suffice it to say there were times I wished I’d killed my father.”

Alex stepped forward. “I’ll be administering your treatment, so you can come with me.”

His look said he remembered her, but he just nodded. He removed his jacket and gave it to Winn and with one last glance at his doppelganger, he left with her.

Winn put the jacket on, braced himself, then entered the breach and found himself on Earth X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short one. They will be longer from now on.
> 
> Also, I've st up a collection for fictions featuring Jeremy Jordan's characters. It's called Jeremy Jordan Fiction. I've added a few stories that I'v'e found that should belong there, but if you know of any, please either add them or send to me and I will. It can be for anycharacter he's played. Thanks!


	4. Chapter3

Earth X                 

It only took a few days for Winn to adjust to the work on Earth X. Ray kept his word and stayed by his side while he did the General’s job. Winn tried to be a little surly while dealing with the people there, though that was the hardest part of the job. It was his nature to be friendly to everyone.

The tech on this world, he could understand and he used his expertise to help get them in line for the job they needed to do. He was standing at the console, looking at the controls when he heard a voice that was unexpected, but familiar.

“Hello, General.”

He looked up to see… Sam? At least it looked like Sam. But she was wearing skin tight clothes and a little too much makeup.

“Sam?” he asked incredulously.

Ray saw her and rushed over. “General, can I talk to you for a minute?’

Winn was confused, but he knew when Ray did that he needed to tell him something about this world.

He nodded and Ray took him away from everyone.

“That is not your wife.”

“What…yes, I mean, no, I guess it isn’t, but…who is she?”

“She’s …a woman who services some of the men here. Especially the general.”

Winn looked confused, then realized what he was saying. “She’s a prostitute?”

“It’s hard to survive here if you’re not a Nazi and especially among the resistance. She provides a needed service. No one looks down on people for that as they do on our earths.”

“Okay, I get that. It’s just weird.”

“I know. When I saw her on Earth 38, I was shocked.”

“How should I behave with her?”

“Part of that’s up to you. I mean, the general does have sex with her, so…”

“She’s not my wife. I won’t be having sex with her.”

“Wasn’t sure how you felt about that, but that’s cool. She also gives good massages—with no sex involved. I’ve had some from her myself and so has my boyfriend. Oh, she’s called Samantha here.”

Winn nodded, then went back to where Sam, no, Samantha was waiting. She smiled at him.

Trying to use his stern General Schott demeanor, he said, “Let’s go to my quarters.”

He decided it was best to talk to her in private. The troops would think he was sleeping with her as usual.

When the door closed behind him, she smiled again and put her arms around his neck.

He pulled them off and stepped away. “I’m not feeling well, so let’s put that aside today.”

She frowned and he could see the real concern on her face. “You weren’t feeling well last time. Have you seen a doctor?” Her tone reminded him of his Sam when she was taking care of him.

“Yeah, I’m being treated. I’ll be fine. I’m just not…how about you give me a massage instead?”

“Sure! Whole body of just shoulders?”

“Shoulders.” he said, realizing whole body was too dangerous. Plus, the general might have scars that he didn’t have and this woman might know where they were.

As she worked on his shoulder, he realized that Ray was right, she gave great massages.

He wanted to talk to her, but he guessed that General Schott was not a man for idle chit chat. Besides, she was talking and not expecting any response. She was telling him amusing stories of people she’d met and seen. They made him smile and he wondered if it made the General happy.

She left after the massage and the next day Winn was working with Ray when he asked, “How did it go with Samantha?”

“Okay. I took your advice and had a massage.”

“Good. And probably for the best.”

Winn worked at the console for a bit before saying, “She’s in love with him.”

Ray looked at him. “She’s not your wife. You can’t know that.”

“I know she’s not my wife, but she has her face and expressions. I know my wife’s feelings based on her expression. This Samantha is in love with General Schott.”

‘He’s not a man who deals well with feelings.”

“I got that at our brief meeting. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have feeling for her.”

“Doubt it.”

“Does he have any other women?”

Ray thought for a moment. “No. Well, not that I know of.”

“Why do you think that is?”

“Expedience.”

“I don’t think so.” Winn said.

“Don’t try to do anything for them. Getting involved is dangerous.”

“I’m not getting involved. I’m just going to explore this a bit.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because she’s in love with him and she has my wife’s face and she’s a nice person like my wife and I want her to be happy.”

“Just don’t let her or anyone else know who you really are.”

“I won’t.” Winn assured him.

Two days later, Samantha returned. Once again, he put off sex with her by claiming illness and fatigue. She gave him another massage, regaling him again with entertaining stories. He thought she would leave when the massage was finished, but instead she said, “Do you mind if I stay here tonight?”

“I told you, I’m not—“

“I know. But you know it’s not always safe to go back to where I stay. This is one of those nights. I promise I won’t attack you.” She said with a little laugh.

He assumed this was a regular occurrence for them, so he told her, “Okay, sure.” Then stopped in his tracks when she took her clothes off and got into his bed.

It made sense. They regularly had sex and she’d probably spent the night many times, so why not?

But for him, it was unnerving to see what was ostensibly his wife’s naked body and to know that she’d be sleeping beside him and he couldn’t touch her.

He took off his clothes (but left his underwear) and climbed into bed as well. He decided to try to talk to her a bit.

“Have you thought about working for the resistance?”

“I do work for the resistance.” She said with a laugh. “In case you forgot.”

“No, I mean working with the Freedom Fighters to stop the Nazis.”

“What could I do?”

“You’re smart. I’m sure you have skills that would be useful.”

She was silent and he thought she’d fallen asleep when after a bit, she said, “I’ll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who left kudos. Would love to hear from some of you.


	5. Chapter 4

Earth 38

“Would I be able to talk to him?” Sam asked Alex.

“Why?”

“I want to see him. To meet him.”

“Sam, he’s not Winn.”

“I know that. But he does have my husband’s face. So I’d like to see him. And maybe he needs someone to talk to.”

“He’s not a nice man.’

“Maybe not, but he’s a human. Everyone needs someone to talk to.”

 “Fine.”

She brought her into the med facility where General Schott was staying. J’onn didn’t trust him and didn’t want him roaming the DEO, so the door was kept locked.

He was sitting on the bed, reading from a tablet.  He looked up when they entered. His look was one of confusion.

Alex said, “You have a visitor. This is Winn’s wife Sam. Be nice to her.”

“Hello.” Sam said.

“Is this a conjugal visit?” he asked.

“I told you to be nice.” Alex warned him. “If that’s possible for you.”

“I just wanted to meet you.” Sam said.

“Well, here I am. Do I look like your husband?”

“You know you do.”

Alex got a message on her phone. “I have to go. Will you be alright, Sam?”

“Of course.”

Alex left and Sam and the general eyed each other.

“So you’re his wife.”

“Yes. Are you married?”

“Nope.”

“Girlfriend?”

“I have more important things to worry about than romance.”

“That’s too bad.”

“I don’t need your pity.”

“Okay.”

He looked at her, trying to find a way to fluster her.  “You know, you have a counterpart on my earth.”

She was interested. “Really?”

“Yep. She’s a hooker who services me and the other men in the resistance.”

She hesitated. “You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not. Ask your hubby when he returns. I’m sure she’ll come around. I usually see her every few days. Maybe he’ll partake.”

“He won’t.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I know my husband.”

He gave her a disbelieving look, then with a smirk said, “You are too trusting.”

“Don’t you have anyone you trust?”

“I do. To an extent. But I don’t trust anyone not to put their own self-interest first.”

“That’s a sad way to live.”

He shrugged.

“Why do you think my husband changed places with you? What self-interest is he indulging in?”

“Maybe he wanted to get away from you for a while.”

“Do you enjoy being deliberately cruel?”

“I am what I am.”

“Fine. I’m done.”

She left. He assumed he’d never see her again, but was surprised when she showed up the next day at lunchtime. She brought in a tray with two lunches on it.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“It’s called lunch. Don’t they have it on your earth?”

“Why are you bringing it?”

“I’m having lunch with you.”

“What if I don’t want to eat with you?”

“Too bad. I’m here anyway. Don’t talk if you don’t want to.”

He tried to stay silent while she chattered about various things. She reminded him of Samantha on his earth, telling entertaining anecdotes.

Finally, he responded, “I don’t know any of these things you’re talking about.”

“Haven’t you watched any of our TV or movies?”

“No.”

“Well, you should.”

“Why?”

“You’re here. You might as well learn about this earth.”

When lunch was finished, she left. But she returned the next day with lunch again.

“How long have you been with him?” he asked her.

“A couple of years. We have a daughter.”

“You do?”

She nodded and pulled out her phone and showed a picture of a chubby, happy little girl.

He didn’t say anything, but he stared intently at the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From what I saw on the crossover episode, i assume the general is a bit of a jerk. Which makes him fun to write. And I do have some experience at writing a character like that. If you look at my profile, you'll see that I wrote many House MD stories. Hope you're enjoying this!


	6. Chapter 5

From then on, she ate lunch with him every day and they would talk. Mostly she would and occasionally he’d add a sarcastic remark, but she kept going.

One day he interrupted whatever she was saying to tell her, “Your TV programs are ridiculous.”

“Please be more specific.”

“Those people that do nothing important and everyone talks about each other.”

“Are you talking about reality shows?”

“I suppose.”

“Then I agree with you. They are ridiculous.”

“Do people here like them?”

“Some people.”

“Do you?”

“No.”

He was silent after that.

“What sort of programs do you have?” she asked.

“I have no time for television.”

“Okay, but you must be aware of what is on.”

“Our television, movies, news programs are all controlled by the state. It’s all propaganda about how wonderful the Fuhrer and the government is.”

“Nothing just for entertainment?”

“Even things billed as entertainment are still propaganda.”

“That’s so sad.”

“It’s a travesty. And one of the reasons we’re fighting. So that kids can watch TV without being indoctrinated.”

She nodded. “That’s very noble of you.”

His eyes hardened. “I’m not noble. I’m a soldier, fighting for freedom. And I will destroy anything or anyone that gets in the way.”

“Okay, you don’t believe that’s noble, but I do.”

“You’re such an idealist.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everything is painted with your brush of sunshine and rainbows. You have no idea what it means to suffer. You or your husband.”

“Don’t assume you know everything about me. Everyone has suffering. Mine may be different than yours, but it doesn’t mean I haven’t experienced it. And the same with my husband. He had a terrible childhood, but he managed to stay positive and make a good life for himself.”

“Yeah, I wish I had the opportunity to make a life for myself. I’m too busy fighting.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t find happiness too.”

“What do you know about it? Your reality TV shows. Your movies about fighting Nazis that all end with democracy winning. That’s not my life. My war can’t be romanticized. Neither can my life.”

She looked at him for a few moments, then said, “I know you have a reason to fight. But do you have a reason to win?”

“What?”

“When it’s over, if you win—“

“When we win.”

“Okay, when you win. What happens then? Will there be someone to share your victory with? Besides your troops?”

“I’ll worry about it then.”

“What if that’s too late? What if the person you’d want isn’t there?”

He gave her a hard look, but didn’t say anything more.

The next day, he seemed agitated.

“Is something wrong?” she asked him.

“Yes. You. And this place. And these people. This isn’t my life. This will never be my life. You think I can just fall in love and get married like you are and my life will be perfect. It won’t be.”

“I never said that.”

“It’s what you thought. Because I know your counterpart, I’m supposed to fall in love with her.”

“I definitely never said that. And don’t try to tell me what I thought. I just believe that if you don’t find some joy in your life, no matter how hard it is, you will be a miserable human being.”

There was anger on his face, but also desperation. He didn’t know how to answer her. He knew she was probably right, but he couldn’t admit that to her.

“Why do you keep coming to see me?”

“I told you, it’s interesting to talk to you.”

“Missing your husband, right?”

“Of course I miss him.”

“So, I’m a good substitute.”

“Of course you aren’t.”

He gave her a slight smile. “I think maybe I am. I think you’ve been coming here to find out what it would be like if your husband was more of a bad boy.”

“No, I love my husband exactly as he is.”

He got close to her and said in a whisper, “Are you sure about that?”

“Y-yes.” She stuttered. “I’m sure.”

“Really?” he whispered and put his lips close to hers. As they were about to touch, she reached up and slapped him, then ran out of the room.

He rubbed his cheek and thought, well, that’s the end of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to be getting some kudos. Would love to hear from some of you. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6

Earth X

Samantha had been staying with the general (Winn) for several days. He didn’t know if this was usual or not and Ray couldn’t help him with that, since General Schott didn’t talk about his private life.

Winn tried to be surly, but it really wasn’t in his nature and anyway, he had no way of knowing how the General behaved with this woman. But she seemed happy to be with him and she hadn’t acted as if he was acting unusually.

The biggest problem was that she kept trying to get him to have sex with her. She wore really tight clothes and super short skirts. She looked good, but he kept refusing her.

One day he returned to her quarters to find her putting her few things in her backpack.

“What’s up?” he asked her.

“I’m going to go.” She said, not looking at him.

“Why? Is your…place okay?”

“Not really, but I’ll find somewhere.”

“Wait, why are you leaving?”

She glanced at him, then back at her things. “Look, we’ve had fun, but you obviously have no more interest in me. So I’ll go and you can get someone else.”

This wasn’t good, Winn thought. Even though he might not need to put them together, he knew for certain he wasn’t supposed to break them apart. He made a split second decision.

“Samantha, sit down. I need to tell you something.”

She sat, looking at him with confusion.

He sat beside her and took a deep breath. “What do you know about the alternate earths?”

“Well, I know that people came from another earth and killed the Fuhrer and his wife.”

“Right, they did. The thing is there are people on these other earths that are basically dopplegangers for the people here.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I’ve heard that.”

“Cool, well, General Schott has a doppleganger on another earth. And I am him.”

The confusion was evident, but she said, “Are you telling me that you are not the man I have known all of this time?”

“Yes. I am Winn Schott, tech guy for the DEO on Earth 38. Ray asked me to help and so…”

“Where is General Schott? Is he dead?” There was fear in her voice.

“No. He is ill, but he’s getting treated on my earth. And as soon as he’s cured, he’ll be back.”

She stood up and walked away from him, then turned around and said, “Is that why you haven’t had sex with me?”

“Yes. I have someone on my earth and I don’t want to be unfaithful.”

She nodded. “That makes more sense than constantly being sick. Even sick, the general always could…”

“So could most men. One reason why I thought you should know the truth.”

“And he’s going to be okay? And come back?”

“Yes. He’ll be fine. And he better come back, because I have a life that I don’t intend to give up.”

“So what do we do until then?”

“Wait it out. But you need to stay here. Don’t go where it’s dangerous. And maybe if you stay, he will realize that he cares for you as much as you care for him.”

She got a panicked look. “Why do you say that?”

“Because you’re in love with him.”

“No, I’m …why would you say that?”

“Relax, I’m not telling anyone.”

“But, no, you don’t…how can you...?”

“I’m going to show you something.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch. From that pouch he pulled out a small disk and handed it to her. “I brought that with me so that when I was missing my wife, I could look at her picture.”

Samantha looked at the disk in shock. “This is your wife?”

“Yep. And I know that not everyone that is together on one earth would necessarily be together on another one, but the possibility is there.”

She turned the disk over and asked, “Who is this baby?”

“Our daughter.”

“Your daughter? You have a child with…?”

“Sam. I call her Sam and yes, we have a beautiful daughter.”

She stared at the baby for a long time before handing the disk back to him. “What is she like? My doppleganger?”

“She’s smart. Very skilled with computers, like me. She’s kind and takes care of me.”

“You really love her.”

“I do.”

She asked him, “What’s it like on your earth? I’ve only ever lived where there is this constant struggle, a constant war and oppression.”

“Well, it’s not perfect—nothing is—but we have a lot more freedom. We’re not fighting all the time like this. I know I couldn’t live here. But the people I’ve met here are good people. They believe in their cause and they care about each other.”

“They do.” She agreed.

“But I’ve only met the general once, so I don’t know about him.”

She thought about it before saying, “He’s not an easy man to understand, I’ll give you that. He’s had a hard life and he’s lived it fighting for the cause. That’s the one thing I know he cares about.”

“And you? Does he care about you?”

She shrugged. “He’s kind to me—in his way. He lets me stay here when I need to and he does what he can to help me, so there’s that.”

He hesitated before asking, “Do you think he knows you’re in love with him?”

“What—how—why would you say that?”

“Because you look like my Sam. And I can tell by the way you were looking at me when you thought I was him.”

She shook her head. “No, it’s not…he can’t know that. He’s not a man for love and romance or anything like that. If he thought I was…he’d stop seeing me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“No, but I know him.”

“My wife, my Sam, is the best thing that happened to me. And you know, I think you could be the best thing that happened to the general.”

She shook her head, “Your Samantha isn’t a…isn’t like me.”

“I don’t think that really matters.’

“It’s hard to imagine that he could …love me.”

He shrugged. “I don’t know for sure, but join him in his fight. Maybe he’ll see you in a different light.”

She nodded. “Maybe.”


	8. Chapter 7

Earth 38

“You haven’t had lunch with the general the last few days.” Alex said to Sam.

“Well, you didn’t want me to go.”

“But you did anyway. And he was tolerable. Now he’s grumpy again.”

Sam shrugged.

“What did he do?” Alex asked her.

“He tried…oh, damn, he was just trying to get a rise out of me wasn’t he?”

“I don’t know, what did he try?”

“Never mind.”

The next day she showed up for lunch again. He raised his eyebrows when he saw her.

“What are you doing here? Seconds thoughts on my offer?”

“Don’t be vulgar. I thought we’d formed a relationship, as friends. You tried to show me you were a jerk, but guess what? I already knew that. So let’s try this again. You just stay away from me and we can talk.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Okay, then I’ll leave.” She put down the lunch tray and headed for the door.

“Wait.” He called out. “It’s pretty boring here and you are a little more interesting than the stupid television programs you have here.”

“Gee, I’m flattered.”

She sat down and they ate lunch.

“So, about the Sam on your earth…”

“I call her Samantha.”

“Oh, really? Interesting. Okay, so Samantha. Are you in love with her?’

“I’m not in love with anyone.”

“So how many other women are you sleeping with?”

He didn’t answer, just took another bite of food.

“Ah, no other women. Wonder why.”

“Expedience. She’s there, so I don’t have to look for anyone else.”

“You’re the general. All you’d have to do is ask and I’m sure there would be lots of women wanting to sleep with you.”

He shrugged.

“So why Sam—Samantha?”

“She’s…nice. She talks to me and she’s funny and smart. And the sex with her is really great.”

“Hmmm.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m in love with her.”

“Doesn’t mean you aren’t either.”

“That makes no sense.”

“Winn and I…”

“No, do not give me that crap. Just because you found your soulmate and he looks like me does not mean that the woman who looks like you is mine.”

She leaned into him. “Look, I know there’s nothing that says what happens here should happen there. But it could. Especially if you open your heart to it.”

“I haven’t got a heart.”

She laughed. “You try to be such a badass, but you care so much about your cause. You can share a little of that with yourself. It’s okay to be a little selfish. “

He just stared at her, but didn’t respond.

A few days later, Alex checked his blood and told him, “You are cured, General. You can return to your fight and Winn can come back to us.”

“Good.” Was his response.

Alex shook her head, then sent a message to Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with this story. I told you it wouldn't be a long one. Let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 8

Earth X

“It’s over.” Ray told Winn. “The General is cured and you can go home.”

Winn breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god. I thought it would be fun fighting Nazis, but it’s exhausting and I miss my family.”

“Well, gather your stuff, we can breach in an hour.”

“Cool.”

He went to the general’s quarters where luckily Samantha was reading. She looked up when he entered.

“It’s done. I’m going home and he’ll be back.”

She nodded. “Should I tell him I know about this?”

“That’s up to you.”

“Okay, well, it was nice getting to know you.”

“Same here. Good luck to you. Don’t sell yourself short. If he doesn’t appreciate you, find someone who does.”

She smiled. “We’ll see. Good luck to you too. With your wife and your baby.”

“I really can’t wait to be with them again.”

She went to him and gave him a hug.

“Goodbye, Winn.”

“Goodbye, Samantha.”

Earth 38

“Alex told me you’re leaving.” Sam said to General Schott.

‘Yep. Back to where I am actually doing something. And you get hubby back.”

“Yes and you go back to Samantha.”

“Whatever.”

She shook her head. “You’re a stubborn man. Don’t let that stubbornness keep you from being happy.”

“Yeah, okay.” He answered sarcastically.

She went to him and gave him a hug. “Good luck, General. In war and love.”

Alex led him out to the breach point. A few seconds later, Winn came through and handed the jacket to his counterpart.

“Well, I didn’t screw up your battles, General. Not sure about your personal life.”

“I have no personal life.”

“Right.” Winn said with a smile.

General Schott was about to go through the breach when he turned around and said, “Thanks.”

Then he was gone.

Winn looked at Alex. “Where is Sam?”

A voice behind him said, “Right here.”

He turned and gathered into his arms and kissed her. “I missed you so much.”

“Same here.”

“Did you…talk to him?”

“Yes. We actually got to know each other quite well. He’s an interesting man.”

“I met your counterpart.”

“Yes, he told me about her. What was she like?”

“Beautiful, of course.”

“Should I be worried?”

“Nope. You’re the woman I want. But you got to know him, should I be worried?”

“No. I prefer you. But, um, could you keep the beard for a few days?”

He smiled. “If you would, um, put on some really tight clothes and short skirts. Just for a day or two.”

She smiled and raised her eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more short chapter after this and then we're done. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 9

Earth X

General Schott looked over the results of the operations from the weeks he was gone and checked all the information. Everything seemed to be fine. He grudgingly admitted that Winn had done a good job.

He hadn’t been to his quarters yet, but eventually, fatigue washed over him and he knew he needed to rest. He was cured, but he wasn’t back to 100% yet.

When he entered his quarters, he saw that Samantha was there.

She looked up and smiled. “Hello.”

“Hello.” He wasn’t sure how to behave with her. He’d been talking to a woman with her face for weeks and now it was confusing to see his Samantha.

Wait, his?

She stood and went to him. “I want to tell you, I know what was going on. Winn told me the truth.”

He nodded, relieved. “That’s good. I’m glad you know.”

“Are you okay? Your health, I mean.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I mean, I’m cured. Just need to take it easy for a little while, but I’m okay.”

“That’s good.” She looked at him, not sure what else to say. “I’ve been staying here, there’re problems where I usually stay, so I hope that’s okay?”

“Sure, of course.” He wasn’t usually this awkward around her and he blamed Sam on Earth 38 for this. He rubbed his head and looked away from her. “Look, Samantha, I’ve been thinking that maybe you should just stay here all the time. With me.”

“With you? You mean, like, live with you?”

“Yeah. Why not?” Then he added, “But I would rather you didn’t go to any of the other men. If that’s okay.”

She smiled. “General, I haven’t had sex with anyone else in over six months. Massages, yes, I’ve given them, but that’s it.”

He looked up. “Why? That’s how you make a living? Why wouldn’t you?”

“Because I haven’t wanted to be with anyone except you.”

He looked away again, filled with emotions he hadn’t experienced in a long time.  In a low voice, he said, “Yeah, well, I don’t want to be with anyone but you.”

She went to him and put her arms around him. He pulled her in and held her close.

“And,” she added, “I’d like to work with you. Be a part of the Freedom Fighters. So that when we win…”

“We’ll have a reason to win.” He said and then he kissed her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks. Hope you enjoyed it. I don't know yet if they will be any further adventures of Winn and Sam. Maybe if the show will actually give Winn something to do, I'll be inspired. Thanks for reading!


End file.
